


Let's make the best of it

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Bad Ideas, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Quickies, ToT: Chocolate Box, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: The lack of privacy makes things difficult. They need to make the most of every moment alone together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).



> I found some inspiration in your letter. ;) Hope this will suit your tastes!

They were alone.

Lalli was finding it very, very hard to keep steady. Hard to pay attention to their surroundings. Hard to concentrate on the sounds of the world around them, drowned out as they were by Emil's breathing.

Emil's hands were also distracting.

Lalli breathed in the air, took in a great big gasp of it. Cold and sharp, biting through his nostrils, sinking its teeth into his lungs. Emil's mouth, by contrast, was hot. His lips, his tongue, his teeth digging into Lalli's throat. His breath scattering warmly across every fraction of Lalli's bare skin, heating up his cheeks and mouth and ears and neck, a sharp contrast to the cool winter air.

This was probably the stupidest thing either of them had ever done. It was the stupidest thing Lalli had ever done, at least. He tried not to think about it.

It wasn't a _mistake_. He didn't make mistakes. But it was...

It was distracting. 

It was Emil's fault. 

It was Emil's idea.

It didn't matter.

Lalli tried to keep his eyes open. To keep his ears open. To steady himself, set himself firmly to the sensation of the tree against his back, the ground beneath his feet, his position on the earth. But with Emil's kisses, the loud sound of his breathing, the broad hand between Lalli's legs, it was –

It wasn't easy.

Lalli gripped Emil's coat. Gritted his teeth. Tried to keep in every sound that threatened to slip out. 

A few noises escaped him, anyway. A gasp. A groan. He bit his tongue.

As much as he wanted this, he had to pay attention, he had to – they were the only ones outside the tank; they were supposed to be on watch, which was the only way they had managed to get enough privacy for this in the first place. If something caught them unaware – if something heard them –

Lalli cursed under his breath, jerked his hips against Emil's hand, and thought of the privacy of his room back in Keuruu. _That_ would be better. A small, dark space where he could lose himself in this, where he could give himself up to Emil's mouth and hands and everything else. Where he could slam Emil against the door and grind against him until neither of them could stand any more. Where they could do other things.

A sound. It wasn't either of the two of them. Lalli lifted his head, slapped a hand over Emil's mouth, hissed in a breath as a signal for silence. 

They froze.

Waited.

They stayed there like that, frozen, listening for the sound of movement. For any of the cracking twigs, creaking snow, or low-toned noises that might indicate something was there. A beast. A troll. Or something else.

Their breath was far too loud in the silence.

One second. Two. They stayed there, hard and half-terrified, waiting.

Flutter of wings. Then another sound.

Birdsong.

Lalli let out a long breath. Emil laughed against his palm, the sound thankfully muffled, his relief obvious.

Fine, then.

As Lalli released Emil's mouth, he gripped him by the hair, and pulled him in for a long, hungry kiss as he ground up against him, desperate to finish.

They would only have so much time alone.

Better to make the best of it.


End file.
